


Twist and Shout 2

by graymk9652, Superwhopotterlock104



Category: Supernatural, Twist and Shout - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Character Death, Explicit Language, Inspired by Twist and Shout - gabriel & standbyme, M/M, Mixes Supernatural story line with Twist and Shout, Sad with a Happy Ending, Spoilers for Seasons 1-4 of Supernatural, Spoilers for Twist and Shout, Tumblr Prompt, Violence, depends what happy ending means to you, spoiler warning, you'll probably cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graymk9652/pseuds/graymk9652, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwhopotterlock104/pseuds/Superwhopotterlock104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD </p><p>The Supernatural world collides with the world of Twist and Sout by gabriel and standbyme in this fan-made sequal. It's been 5 years since Cas died and Dean is still depressed but he's getting along. But one day Dean goes to Sam's house only to find Jess bloody on the ceiling and witnessed her bursting in to flames. They become hunters and everything has changed. Then Dean goes to hell and when he sees who pulled him out, he is shocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twist and Shout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537876) by [gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel/pseuds/gabriel), [standbyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbyme/pseuds/standbyme). 



> I do not own Twist and Shout or Supernatural. Twist and Shout was written by gabriel and standbyme on Archive of Our own. Here is the link to the original story here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/537876/chapters/4474470  
> Supernatural and Characters are owned by the CW.  
> I used two tumblr prompts I found on Pinterest, but a lot of it is original.

 Dean had witnessed Cas’s death five years ago. It had been ten years since Dean went to war. And fourteen years since him and Cas met. Dean had kept most of Cas’s stuff. His clothes and records. He sold most of his furniture. Some of it he gave to Balthazar. 

Dean kept Cas’s letter and pictures in his his helmet under his bed. He visited Cas’s headstone every Thursday and every holiday, always bringing him a new bouquet of flowers each time. Every summer he brought Abby to that special beach where him and Cas went to before Dean went to war, and they collected seashells. He did that because he knew Cas would want him too. 

Sam and Jess were happily married. Dean had been the best man for their wedding. Dean still worked for Bobby. He had his own apartment and never really got into another relationship after Cas besides the occasional fling. 

~~~

 One hot August afternoon, Sam was lying down on his living room couch. Abby was taking a nap, while Dean was on his way to spend time with her. 

As Sam was lying down, he felt something wet drop on his forehead, like a water droplet. Then Again. He opened his eyes and what he saw was horrifying. Pinned to the ceiling by open air was Jess.  _ His Jess. _ Her stomach was bloody and she was wearing a white gown. What he felt on his forehead had been his wife’s blood dripping down to the floor. 

“JESS!” He yelled, his heart racing. He was terrified and confused at the same time. How was this happening? Then he looked to his left and saw Dean frozen at the doorway in terror looking up at Sam’s wife. 

“Sammy,” Jess whimpered. “I love you, Baby.” Then she burst into flames. Sammy’s eyes widened in shock. 

“NO!” He yelled. Dean ran towards Sam.

“Sammy! Let’s go, we need to get out of here!” He coughed from the smoke.

“Abby!” Sam said dazed.  
“I’ll get her. You go!” Dean said, there were tears in his eyes.

“But Jess! My Jess...” He cried.

“You have to get out of here now, Sammy! You’ll die if you don’t! You don’t understand, you cannot die. No. Not after Cas. Please. Now go!” Dean yelled. Sam nodded and went to find an exit out of the flames. 

Dean, on the other hand, went to get Abby. He stumbled into Abby’s room dizzily, dazed from the smelting heat and smoke from the flames. The smolting hot metal from the doorknob burnt his hand.The fire burned his arms. He saw Abby crying in the corner of the room trying to get away from the flames. She was hugging her knees. Her tangled shoulder length dark brown hair covered her face. She looked up and spotted Dean. Her light blue eyes looked at him with fear. 

“Dean!” She cried. Then Dean had a final glance at the five year old and fell unconscious from the smoke.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting every three days! By the way i like criticism. If you see anything you see that you think should be changed, from grammatical errors to a hole in the plot line then don't be afraid to comment! I promise I won't be mad!

Dean woke up in a hospital. He had needles poking into his skin and an IV bag and heart rate monitor was beside his bed. He had air tubes sticking out of his nose.

    Dean had always hated hospitals, mainly because Cas had died in one. Hospitals always brought the bad memories. The ones of his lover’s death. Cas died in a hospital and it was all Dean’s fault. If he hadn’t had left him, If he hadn’t had been such a jerk after the war, then maybe, just maybe, Cas wouldn’t have gotten sick. Wouldn’t have left him.

    He looked to his side. There Sammy was asleep in the hospital chair. He gave a breath of relief. Sammy was alright.

    Sammy opened his eyes. He noticed Dean was awake.

    “Dean,” he croaked, “ Dean, You’re awake.” Sammy got up and walked over to him. He looked tired and stressed. There were circles under his eyes and he limped as he walked.

    “What- What happened?” Dean asked. Sammy looked down at his feet.

    “The fire. The fire killed Jess. I thought it killed you too, Dean. I was so worried. When the firemen pulled you out, you were unconscious and the Doctors said you might not survive. I thought I lost everything. Now you’re awake. You’re the only thing I have now. “ Sammy said, crying. He knelt down and hugged him. When they pulled apart Dean asked. “Abby?” Sammy looked down again, and there were more tears falling down his cheeks.

    “ _No. No. No._ Sammy I’m so sorry.” Dean said, also crying. Abby had only been five years old.

    “It’s not your fault, Dean.” Sammy said.

    “To hell with ‘It’s not my fault’! It is my fault! Every single damn thing is my fault!” Dean yelled, “ I told you I would get her! I did! And guess what? Now she’s fucking gone! And if I hadn’t left Cas, he would also be here! They would both still be alive if it weren’t for me!” Dean put his face into his hands.

    “No. I would be dead if it weren't for you. I would have never made it out. I don’t blame you.” Sam said. Dean looked up.

    “Thank you, Sammy.” He said. There was a few minutes of silence. Then Dean spoke up.

    “ We can’t tell anyone what we saw. They’ll think we’re crazy people. They’ll think we’re insane. A woman on the ceiling, then bursting into flames out of nowhere? No. We have to keep this quiet.” Sammy nodded.

    “ Dean. when I got out of the house, I saw a man. A man with yellow eyes.” Sammy said

    “There is definitely something evil going on. Something Supernatural. I say that right after I get out of this stupid place, we go hunt down that son of a bitch and kill him as well as all the other evil sons of bitches that hurt people.”

    “How?” Sammy asked. “We don’t know anything about this thing or anything else out there. We don’t know how to kill it or if it can even die! And are we just gonna quit our jobs to go looking for this thing?”

    “ We’ll learn about it. There’s probably people who know about this stuff. We can’t be the only people who have experienced this or anything else out there. We can save people. Hunt things. Do a business where we can do the world good and help families. People. We can just go, leave this stupid town. We can have an adventure. Travel the world.” Dean said.

    Sammy thought for a second then nodded.

 

~~~

 

 And that is how they became hunters. Bobby gave Dean a car to travel in. A 67 chevy impala. Dean put their weapons in the trunk of that car. He also put his old helmet inside a special place in the trunk, Pictures and letters inside it so that he would never forget Cas. Dean went to Cas’s headstone one last time to say goodbye.

    “ I’ll never forget you, baby. I love you.” Dean said as he put down one last bouquet of flowers. Then Dean got into his Impala, where Sammy was waiting in shotgun and they traveled the country, killing demons, spirits, and every monster feared by people. They became legends, warriors. The only person he ever told was Bobby.

~~~

    Dean was resigning. Saying goodbye. It was a Wednesday and the sun was low in the sky. He walked over to where Bobby was. He was a mechanic, so he was fixing the engine of an old car.

“Bobby, I’m not going to be working here anymore.” He said.

“How come, boy?” Bobby asked, looking up from the engine and putting down his wrench. Then he adjusted his cap.

Dean knew that Bobby was bound to ask. But he still dreaded the question. He didn’t know what to tell him. “ _Oh, me and Sammy were going to hunting monsters that you probably thought where make believe. Don’t worry, we’ll drop in every now and then.”_ Dean decided that he would tell the truth. Bobby was like family. A father. A better one than he’d ever had anyway. Dean took a deep breath.

“ You may not believe me.” Dean said slowly. “ But there is evil out there. And I ain’t talking bad people or war. I’m talking monsters. The supernatural world. It’s what killed Jess. I’m telling you, I saw it with my own eyes. She did not just die from a house fire. She was bloodied up and pinned to the fucking ceiling. By nothing! And if that isn’t weird enough, she randomly burst in mother fucking flames. Also, Sammy told me that he saw someone with yellow eyes inside the house! So we decided that me and him are gonna go and hunt that thing and kill it, as well as every other evil bitch out there.” Bobby’s reaction was not what he expected. Dean thought Bobby would tell him that he was insane or to ask what he was taking. Or at least look surprised. But instead, he put a hand on Dean’s shoulder and said,

“ Well, aren’t you glad you told me of all people?” Bobby said.

“What?” Dean asked, surprised.

“ Come on, you idjit.” Bobby said, gesturing for him to follow.

He led Dean into his house, which was connected to the repair shop and started looking for something in a drawer. Dean stared in confusion. Bobby got out a little leather-bound journal.

“ I knew you would find out someway. I just didn’t tell you ‘cause I thought that maybe you would be lucky like all them normal people who don’t have a clue about the real world they actually live in.” Bobby said. Dean looked with even more confusion. “ See,” Bobby continued. “ The monsters are real. I was a hunter once. I know. I first discovered them when my wife got possessed by a demon. She had black eyes and everything. The whole deal. The Demon killed her. That’s when I started hunting down every evil bitch I could find. I met some other hunters in my travels. Learned quickly. I wrote everything I discovered in this here journal. How to kill them. How to find them. How to know what something is. Now, I ain’t a hunter no more. Too old. But I help the other hunters. Give ‘em info, or help them so they don’t get in trouble with the police. I work on a few cases here and there. Protecting my town.” Then Bobby handed him the journal.

“ Now you keep this safe. It’s too useful and important to lose.” He said. “ And don’t get yourselves killed. If you need more information, the library is useful, so so try finding books before you come bothering’ me. Some people don’t understand that I ain’t no 24 hour service and that I don’t need to help them.”

And that’s how Bobby ended up teaching them. He trained them to be hunters. He taught them to cover their tracks when they break in places, How to make fake ID badges, and he even gave Dean the Impala for the road.


	3. Chapter 3

Two years after they became hunters, Sammy got stabbed. Dean then proceeded to summon a demon. He sold his soul for Sammy to come back. That meant Dean was to be sentenced to death in one year by hell hounds and when he died, his soul would go to hell.  
Bobby and Sam tried to save him, but they failed. Sammy had to watch in terror as he got torn bloodily to shreds and he couldn’t do anything to save him. After he died, Sammy tried to bring him back, but he couldn’t. No Demon would make a deal with him, and he couldn’t find a spell.  
Dean was dead for two months. He was in hell for 40 years. Then one day, he woke up, buried in his own coffin underground. He had to dig himself out. When he finally got out and got a chance to look in the mirror, he found that all the scars from the hell hounds, and even his past hunts were gone.There was only a hand print shaped burn on his shoulder.  
Him and Bobby tried to summon whatever had pulled him out of hell using the mark. They went to a psychic named Pamela Barnes, who was definitely real, and when she saw him, he burned her eyes out. They tried everything, but nothing worked. But then they found a spell.  
It was dark out. Him and Bobby had painted every sigil and trap that they knew of. They were ready with their shotguns and silver. Dean has demon blade in one hand and his gun in the other. They were ready.  
They summoned it. At first nothing happened. But then they heard noises on the roof. And then they heard wind blowing. They heard what sounded like the shingles being blown off the roof. The lights blew out. The door flew open and at the doorway stood a man. But not just any man. He had that familiar black hair and those beautiful blue eyes. It was Cas.  
Cas had on a light coloured trench coat with a blue coloured tie that was crooked. He didn’t have glasses, but it was Cas. Memories flooded into Dean’s mind.  
12 years ago, with him sitting across from him at a diner drinking a milkshake. Him moving into Dean’s apartment after he got kicked out for being gay. Them dancing together to Elvis. Them together on his couch watching twilight zone and Star Trek. Them at the Beach while Cas collected Sea Shells and took pictures with his silly little Polaroid. Them saying goodbye before Dean went to the Vietnam War. The look of Joy when Cas greeted him for the first time after he came back from the war. The look of Pain when he realized Dean was not the same anymore. Him in a hospital bed two years after Dean left him unexpectedly. Balthazar telling him what happened to Cas. Him showing Cas a slideshow of pictures of them at the Beach. Dean Singing “Can’t Help Falling in Love” Beside him when he died.  
“No.” Dean whispered. He knew that this could not possibly be Cas. He was dead. This could not be his Cas. It had to be a trick. It had to be a shape shifting monster that got into his head and was playing a sick game. This could not be happening.  
Him and Bobby shot at it with salt rounds and silver bullets, but it kept walking. Dean even stabbed him with his Demon blade that could kill anything, but still he walked unfazed.  
“What are you?” Dean asked.  
“ I am an Angel of the Lord. I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.”  
“No.” Dean said. “No, you cannot possibly be an Angel. Angels aren’t real. And I’m sure that if they did exist, that they would not do this to me.”  
“ You are mistaken, Dean. I am indeed an angel of the lord. My name is Castiel.” He said, calmly. “ I have proof.” Then he backed away from Dean and lightning flashed. The shadow of Cas’s wings were cast. They were spread out like a bird’s. They were big and the feathers were huge. They were beautiful. But why would Angel pick a form that caused him so much pain?  
“ How?” Dean asked harshly. “If you are an Angel, then how could you do this to me?  
“ I do not understand. Did you not want be saved?” He asked  
“I did want to be saved- .”  
“ You don’t think you deserve to be saved.” Cas said. Dean looked down.  
“ Well, no.” He admitted. Cas gave him that familiar look of sympathy. His eyes looked so familiar. Too familiar. Too real to be someone else’s.  
“ You do deserve to be saved. Always.” Cas said. That’s when Dean realized that this had to be Cas. He may not remember him, but this was Cas. Dean always thought of Cas as an angel, but never this literal. But now he knew that Cas was always his Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting chapter 4 on Monday, by the way.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Dean called for Cas. He was at Bobby’s house. He heard an almost silent  flapping of wings behind him. He turned around, and there was Cas, with the same trench coat and crooked blue tie.

“Dean. You called.” Cas said. 

“ Yes. I just wanted Sammy to meet you.” Dean said. Sammy was outside. In truth, he only called Cas so that he could see him again.  

“ Dean, you have to understand. There is a war in heaven that I must take part of.” Cas said. Dean felt guilty. 

“Oh. Sorry. I just- .” 

“ What is this music?” Cas asked suddenly. It made Dean remember he put on music. He listened. It was Elvis. Dean felt a lump in his throat. 

“ Oh.” Dean said. “ It’s Elvis.” 

“Elvis.” He repeated. “ I can dig Elvis.” Dean looked at him. He remembered saying those exact words to him, the night they first met. Before they died. Before all that terrible shit happened to them. 

“ Can you give me a moment, Cas?” Dean asked. 

“Yes. Of Course.” Cas said, in wonder.Then he nodded and walked into an empty room. He paced around hands covering his face.  _ No, No, No.  _ He thought.  _ Cas, Cas. Remember me, please. It’s killing me. Please Baby remember me. Why don’t you remember me? I loved you so much. Dammit Cas, please, I need you to remember. You loved me.  _ He stopped in the middle of the room and dropped to his knees. He took a picture out of his pocket. It was his favorite picture of Cas. He always carried it around with him. He remembered Cas saying something. 

“ Come back to me. Always come back to me, Dean.” Then years  later. “ You came back to me.”  “ See you then.” Tears spilled out of Dean’s eyes. 

“  _ Now It’s your turn to come back to me, Baby.”  _  Dean whispered.Then a few minutes later he got up and wiped the tears away and put the picture back into his pocket. He walked out of the room and grabbed a beer out of the fridge like nothing happened. 

“ Now we can introduce you to Sammy.” Dan said to Cas with a false smile and walked outside to get his little brother. 

Dean had already told Sammy about Cas before he called him. He watched as Sammy greeted Cas.

“You must be Cas.” Sammy said when he spotted Cas after walking in. 

“Yes,” Cas said, “ And you are Sam Winchester.” Sammy nodded. The room was filled with an awkward silence.

“ Uh, nice to meet you.” Sammy said awkwardly

“ You too.” Castiel said. Then he added, “ I have a war in heaven to attend to. I must go.” Dean  and Sammy nodded. 

“ Yeah, I understand.” Dean said, and with a flap of his wings, Cas was gone. 

Dean turned to Sammy sadly. 

“ He doesn’t remember me.” Dean broke down, “ He doesn’t remember me, Sammy.” 

Sammy hugged him. 

“It’s going to be okay.” He said. 

  
  


Later that day, Dean looked through the trunk of the Impala and took out his special helmet. Sammy was gone. He had walked to the gas station a few blocks away to get food and supplies. 

Dean brought the helmet back to their motel room He tipped the contents onto his bed. There was a sea shell, some old pictures of Cas and him, Cas’s letter to Dean and Dean’s unfinished letter to Cas. His letter only had the words ‘Dear Cas’ on it. 

Dean got out a pen and wrote more.

 

_ Dear Cas, _

 

__ _ I was never really good at letters. I could never figure out what to write in them. The last few years without you has been Hell. Literally. I had so many adventures, Cas. Me and Sammy have saved lives and even died a few times. We’ve travelled so many places and learned so many things. Now the world seems so different. So unreal.  _

_ It’s been seven years since we saw each other last and you were,... yourself. I think about you every day. God, Cas, I love you so much.  _

_ You’re back in town now. But you don’t remember me. And it hurts so much. Now you’re an angel. I always thought of you as my angel. I just want you to know that I would still love you, even if you weren’t an angel. You told me to come back to you and I did. I kept my promise. But now it’s your turn to come back to me. You’re here, but you’re not here. Please Cas, remember me.  _

_ I love you, baby _

 

_ See you then _

_ -Dean _

  
  


Then he put everything back into the helmet, including the new letter, and put it under the motel bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Cas was in heaven. His favourite heaven an autistic man’s. It was a field and the man would fly a kite. He always went there to clear his thoughts and escape the pressure of war.   
He came there with thoughts on Dean. Cas noticed that Dean acted strange when he was around. He knew he should probably expect it, since he had just recently been in hell for 40 years, but he couldn’t help but worry. He knew he had more important things to worry about than one simple human, but he couldn’t stop thinking about him.   
Cas noticed Dean looked at him with sadness and pain, but a hint of joy. He looked at him as though he knew him. Like he was his best friend. And sometimes when Cas looked at him, the most random stuff would pop into his head. Motorcycles. Milkshakes. The beach. And when he spoke to him he would say the strangest things. “I can dig Elvis.”  
Cas knew this was odd. He didn’t know why this happened. And sometimes Cas would say something and Dean would have to leave the room. Then he would go into an empty room. Sometime Cas could hear him crying. He didn’t understand what he said wrong or why Dean reacted like that. All he wanted was for Dean to be happy.   
Sam also looked at him like he knew him. Not quite like Dean did, but similarly.   
After a lot of thinking, Cas decided to just ask Sam.

He appeared at the motel. Sam was alone.   
“Hello Sam.” Castiel said. Startled, Sam jumped. He turned around.   
“ Castiel!” Sam said, surprised.  
“I need your help.” Cas told him.  
“With what?”  
“I need to ask you some questions.” Castiel said nervously.   
“Well Shoot.”   
“I noticed Dean acts… odd when I’m around. Do you know why? He seems upset when he looks at me. Have I done anything wrong? I don’t understand.” Cas said and Sam gave him his puppy-dog eyes.   
“ No, Cas, you haven’t done anything wrong.” Sam said with sympathy.  
“ Then why does he act like that around me?” Sam paused to think.  
“ You… You just remind him of someone he knew a long time ago.” Sam said.  
“What happened to them?” Cas asked. Sam looked down, unable to look at Cas’s face.  
“They- They died. And Dean was in love with him. He was devastated.” Sam said sadly.   
“Oh. I see. I’m sorry.” Cas said.   
“ It’s okay Cas. It’s not your fault.”   
“Thank you, Sam.” He said, and with a flap of his angel wings, he was gone  
~~~  
A few weeks after him and Sam’s conversation, Cas went to visit Dean. But when he flew in the motel he was staying at, Dean didn’t notice he was there. Cas noticed he was crying. So before Dean acknowledged his presence, he made himself invisible.   
Cas walked over to him silently and noticed that he was looking at pictures. Cas looked at one, and what he saw shocked him. It was of him. Except he was wearing glasses, He looked younger, and he was on a beach.   
Cas did not remember this. He looked at another. It was of him and Dean. They were in a house kitchen. They were both smiling and Cas had the same glasses on. Dean’s smile was so bright, so happy. He had never seen him like this before. He’d never seen him this happy. He looked at another. But this one was different. It did not have the same cheery feeling to it.   
It was of him and Dean again. But Cas was in a hospital bed and Dean was smiling to the camera, but it wasn’t a real smile. His smile looked forced and Cas could see pain in his eyes. And when Cas looked at himself in the picture, he was wearing an air mask and he looked tired and stressed.   
How? Cas questioned. He could not recall this ever happening. And in the photos, he looked like he was human.   
He looked at the other items Dean was looking at. He noticed two letters and he read one.   
“I was thinking of shells today.” It started. He read the rest. He got to the last line. “See you then.” It said.   
He looked at the other letter. He had a lump in his throat.   
“I was never really good at letters.” It said. When he finished he looked at Dean. Cas was at the verge of tears.  
He remembered Sam telling him that he reminded Dean of someone he knew. This explained why Dean acted strangely. But Cas didn’t know how this could be possible. He didn’t remember this at all.   
He looked at Dean crying over the photos. His head hurt and he couldn’t think. He felt pain in his heart and a lump in his throat.   
He turned and he was gone with a flap of his wings to his favorite heaven. Then he put his hands over his face and sobbed. Dean Winchester made an angel cry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm posting a little late, I've been busy.

In the weeks to follow, Cas stayed silent about what he saw. He still came every time Dean called for him and listened every time he prayed to him. Cas also noticed that every time he saw Dean, he would get a feeling that felt different and new to him. He would always feel nervous, but light. He found joy when he saw him, and when Dean was in trouble, he would worry so much. Cas would do anything for Dean. He thought about Dean all the time. When he was alone. When he was at the war. When he helped them with a case. 

One day, Cas paid a visit to Gabriel. He explained to him what happened. What he saw. 

“He had pictures of me. As a human, Gabriel. I don’t know how that could have happened” When Gabe heard this he looked at him saddly. 

“I know how.”   

“What? I do not understand.” Cas said. 

“You fell Cas. You lost your grace.” Gabe said. “ You became human. All new memories. A new life. You had no knowledge that you were ever an angel, let alone that angels actually existed. Then you met Dean Winchester. And you fell in love. You were happy. Everything was okay.” 

Cas shook his head, denying the obvious fact that his brother was not lying. 

“ It’s true.” Gabriel said. “ But Dean went to war. And when he came back he had Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. PTSD turned him into a drunk who never left the house. And he had nightmares. He dreamt that was hurting you. So one day he left. He gave you no warnings. No headsup. He was gone for two years and you fell apart. You did drugs. You hung out with the wrong crowd. That led to you developing AIDs. Then you went and got pneumonia and you were dying. So I, posing as your human brother, called him and he came and stayed with you everyday for weeks in that Hospital. He showed you photos of your past memories together. He gave you a reason to hang on. Then you let go. You died. Well, not really. I, your loving and caring brother, convinced the garrison, to bring you back and give you back your grace. But Dean thought you died and he was there with you when it happened. He sang to you. You were in love with each other. The reason you can’t remember is because when we brought you back, we were unable to resurrect your memories. They’re still in your tiny little head, just blocked away.”  

“ Can I get them back?” Castiel asked. 

“No Idea. Why do you even want to remember being human?” 

“ I want to remember every detail. The feelings, the joy. I want to know what it feels like to be human.” 

“ Well I can’t help you there, bro. Sorry.” Gabriel said. Castiel nodded.

“ I understand” He said and he flew away. 

 

~~~ 

 

Cas couldn’t stop thinking about what his brother had told him. And to make it worse he had even more questions than before. How did he end up falling? Is he still in love with Dean? Was it even possible for an Angel to be in love? When he was with Dean before, he had been human. He didn’t even remember the experience. Now he can’t be sure if he’s in love with Dean or not. How was he supposed to know if he’s in love if he doesn’t know what love feels like?

All these questions frustrated Cas and they always nagged at the back of his mind.

Cas kept him and Gabriel's conversation a secret to Dean and after he helped them with a case, he would he immediately leave afterword. But then Cas had enough of it. He needed to talk about with Sam. 

“Sam.” He said. It was a cloudy afternoon and they were in a motel in Arizona. Dean was out at the bar and Sam was doing research. 

“Hi Cas! What’s up?” Sam said.  He barely looked up from his laptop and kept on typing. 

“I know what happened.” Cas said. 

“What happened when?” Sam asked, still focused on what he was doing on his laptop.

“What happened when I was human. What happened before you became hunters.” Cas answered. Sam stopped typing and looked up at his computer. 

“You remember?” Sam asked sharply. 

“No. My brother told me.” Sam relaxed slightly, but was still tense. 

“ What did he tell you?” He asked. 

“ He told me that I fell and lost my grace, which led to me becoming human with no memory of being an Angel of the lord. Then he proceeded to tell me that I fell in love with- with Dean. That he left and I became sick and I-I died.” Cas said. Sam closed his laptop and walked over to him and hugged him. 

“Do you know how you were able to come back? Sam asked. 

“Yes. Gabriel told me that he convinced the garrison to bring me back. But they could not bring my memories too.” Cas looked down saddly. 

“Cas…” Sam said with sympathetic eyes. 

“The thing is- the thing is that I don’t know if I still love Dean. I’m not sure if I have the ability to love him. I am an Angel and angels are not supposed to feel emotions. We are only supposed to obey, and that is all.” 

“But you feel upset now, don’t you?” Sam asked.

“Yes, I suppose I do. I feel upset and frustrated. I don’t understand what does this have to do with- ”   

“You feel angry and upset. Those are emotions. So if you can feel upset, than what makes it so you can’t love? They are all emotions. If you can feel anger and frustration, than you can feel love and joy.” 

“Say that I can love.” Cas said. Sam nodded. “How do I know that I still love him if I don’t remember what it feels like to love?” 

“ You just don’t think about it. See, your thinking about it too much. You just need to do what your instinct tells you to do. If you feel like being with Dean, be with Dean. I know you love Dean. You loved him before, what makes now different? Sure, he’s changed a bit, but he still has the same soul you fell in love with. The same heart.” Cas still wasn’t sure.                    

“What if Dean doesn’t love me anymore because I don’t remember. Because now I’m an Angel again and I’ve changed.” 

“Sure, you’ve changed a bit. But you’re still the same person Dean fell in love with. Trust me, I know.” Cas hugged Sam again to hide the coming tears. 

“ What if I get punished by Heaven for being in love with Dean? What if I fall again, Sam?” Cas asked, panicked. Sam looked at him in the eyes.

“ Me and Dean will not let you fall. And if you do, which won’t happen, then you can become a hunter like us and be with Dean like before.” He said. 

“Thank you, Sam.” Cas replied and he meant it. Sam nodded. But he still had one more question.

“How do I tell Dean that I love him?” Sam smiled. 

“ Next time you see him, just confront him about it. Just say it and let it go from there.” Cas nodded nervously. 

“Thank you, Sam. You were very helpful.”  Cas said and then with a blink of an eye, he was gone. 


	7. Chapter 7

He saw Dean two days later. Dean was alone in the motel room on  Sam’s  laptop. Sam was off to get books for research. 

“ Dean.” Cas said. Dean looked up from the screen quickly, looking startled. Once he realized it was Cas, he relaxed. 

“ Oh, hey Cas. What’s up?” Dean asked. Cas took a deep breath. 

“ I need to tell you something.” He said. He felt extremely nervous. Dean closed his laptop, eyebrows furrowed, and walked over to confront him. 

“ What is it?” He asked. 

“ I-I” He stuttered. “ I think I am in love with you.” Cas blushed. Dean, on the other hand smiled. Then he leaned forward and whispered in Castiel’s ear, “That’s good, cause’ I’m in love with you too.” Then he pulled Cas in for a kiss. As their lips met, the nervousness left Cas completely. Now he felt joy. He kissed Dean back passionately.  

Then, to Dean’s surprise, Castiel’s wings became visible. They were black and the feathers looked soft and silky. As they kissed, his wings wrapped around the both of them. 

Then when their lips parted, Dean looked at them with awe. Dean reached out his hand and touched the wings, brushing the midnight feathers. Cas liked how it felt. 

They looked into eachother’s eyes, amazing green ones meeting Cas’s blue ones. Then Cas noticed Dean had tears in his eyes. He wiped them off his cheek. 

“ What’s the matter.” Cas asked. 

“Nothing, baby. I’m just so happy.” Dean smiled. 

“ Then why are you crying?” Castiel asked with a frown. 

“Because these are tears of joy,” He said and he kissed Cas again. Cas closed his eyes. Now he was a hundred percent sure he loved Dean. It was no longer a question. He never wanted to leave Dean again. And now that he knew Dean felt the same about him, he was happy. 

He loved the way Dean kissed him. He loved the feelings, the rush of energy it gave him. He grabbed at Dean’s hair as Dean grabbed at Cas’s. Sometimes his hands would trail up and down Dean’s muscular back, under his shirt. Dean seemed to like that. 

At some point while they kissed, Dean removed his shirt, showing his sexy body. Then, somehow, they ended up on Dean’s bed. They continued to kiss. They were still surrounded by Cas’s feathery black wings. 

Sometimes they would pause so Dean could stroke his wings or whisper “I love you.” And Cas would run his fingers through Dean’s hair. 

“ You know.” Cas said. They were both laying down. “ I think we were destined to be together.” 

“What, like soulmates?” Dean asked. 

“I guess you could say that, yes.” He answered. 

“ Okay, then. I think that too.” Dean said. Cas smiled. 

“ Just promise me one thing, Dean.” He said. 

“Yes?” 

“Promise me that you’ll always come back to me and that you’ll always love me.” Cas said and Dean began to cry. Dean nodded.

“ Yes, I promise that I’ll be like the ocean and always come back to you. Even when they pull me away, I’ll always come back to you. And I promise that I’ll love you forever, if you promise the same.” Dean said and Cas smiled, even though he had tears of his own. 

“Yes, Dean. I promise. Always.” Cas said. Then Dean kissed Cas on the forehead and buried his face in Cas’s hair. Dean fell asleep that way, with Cas’s arms around him and his wings still showing, never wanting to let go of this moment. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Dean woke up. He breathed in and smelled Cas’s familiar scent. His face was buried in Cas’s hair and Cas still had his arms around him, but one hand was stroking his hair. He looked into Cas’s beautiful blue eyes and smiled. Last night had not been a dream. 

“Good Morning Dean.” He said. Dean looked around him. He was surrounded by the soft black feathers of Cas’s wings. 

“ Hey, baby.” He said with a charming smile and kissed him. Oh how he had missed the feeling of those lips against his. The touch of Cas’s fingers going through his hair and down his back. It had been eight years, 48 if you included the time he spent in hell. 

“ I love you.” Castiel said and Dean smiled. 

“I love you too.” Dean said and he ruffled Cas’s hair. 

Dean lay there, looking at Cas’s beautiful and sexy features. 

Then he heard a noise. 

Cas heard it too apparently, because his wings disappeared immediately. Dean realized they were in the motel room. He looked over at the other bed in the room and realized that it was empty. Had Sammy come into the room last night and saw them kissing? Or found Dean asleep in the angel’s arms? He looked outside and realized that the noise was the sound of his Impala pulling up in a parking space. Maybe he hadn’t come in at all. 

“Shit” Dean muttered. He rolled over, but fell of the bed. He searched the floor for his shirt so that he could be fully clothed when Sam came in. He still had his Jeans on, but his zipper was undone and his belt was off. He quickly slipped on his shirt and put on his belt, while Cas hurried out of the bed to put on his trench coat. By the time Sam opened the door, they were both fully clothed except for Cas’s undone tie. 

“Hey, Sammy.” Dean said as he walked through the door. He tried to act as though nothing had happened and he tried to cover up the fact that they were both out of breath from running around the room trying to find stray articles of clothing. 

“ Hi, Dean.” Sam said awkwardly, eyeing Cas’s undone tie and their messy hair. “What’re you guys doing? Why is Cas here?” Sam asked. Dean blushed.

“ Oh, um, Cas was just here to, um, help me do  _ research _ , because you were not here to help me.” Dean said unconvincingly. Cas nodded.

“Oh, really. Where are the books?” Sam asked. That little bitch. Dean was going to kill him later. 

“ We haven’t started yet because- because Cas just got here.” Dean answered. Sam raised an eyebrow. 

“Sure.” Sam said sarcastically. 

“ And where have YOU been all night? Huh? You said you were getting  _ Books.”  _

“ I was.” Sam said, blushing. 

“ Fell asleep at the library, did yeah?” Dean asked, smiling mischievously.

“Um- um, yes.” Sam answered, blinking. 

“ Bitch.” Dean smiled. Sam rolled his eyes. 

“Jerk.” He said. Cas stood to the side awkwardly, fiddling with his tie. Dean noticed. 

“Hey, let me help you with that.” He said and he fixed Cas’s tie for him.

“  _ Research.”  _ Sam said. 

“ Hey, you can’t say anything. You were gone all night. Who got you laid this time?” He asked. Sam just blushed a darker shade of red. 

“Why should I tell you?” Sam asked.

“ I was just asking, Sammy. Jeez, Can’t tell your own brother. Sad, sad, sad.” Dean shook his head. 

Sam gave up. 

“ Okay, fine. I’ll tell you. Jerk.” 

“ Tell me.” 

“ Okay. Okay. It- it was Gabriel.”  Sam admitted. 

“ You mean, trickster Gabriel? The archangel?”  Dean asked. 

“ Yes,” 

“ Wait, didn’t he put you in a time loop where I died over and over again?” 

Sam nodded.

“ And then trapped us in T.V land, pretended to be Dr. Sexy, turned you into a car, and put you in a herpexia commercial?” 

“Yes…” Sam said nervously. 

“ He’s the trickster, Sammy! Came on, man.” Dean said. “ Anyway, I thought you were into girls.” 

“ Yeah, well things change. Anyway, once you get to know him, he’s actually pretty nice.” Sam said. 

“ He’s my  _ brother. _ ” Cas said. 

“ Yeah, well you're dating my brother, so I don’t want to hear it.” Sam snapped. Cas looked down and blushed. 

“Well, I guess I can’t say anything about it.” Dean said. 

“That’s right.” Sam replied. There was an awkward silence. 

“Really, dude? Gabriel?” Dean said. 

“Shut up.” Sam told him. Dean smiled.

 


	9. Chapter 9

For Cas the weeks ahead were tough. He kept getting terrible headaches and despite his blooming relationship with Dean, he still had many unanswered questions. But he got through it. 

Cas would visit Dean every night Sam went away or when Dean and Sam got separate motel rooms. And when he wasn’t with Dean, he was in heaven or getting information for a case they were working on. But as the days passed, Cas’s headaches got worse and worse to the point that Dean noticed something was up. 

“ Cas baby, you alright?” Dean asked him one night. 

“ Yes.” Cas answered, but Dean was not convinced. 

“ No you’re not.” Dean said pulling him into his arms. “Tell me what’s wrong.” Cas smiled slightly. 

“It’s just that I have a huge headache right now.” Cas said. Dean frowned.

“ Cas I make it feel better?” Dean asked. 

“ No, but you can take my mind off it.” Cas said with a smile as he ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. He kissed Dean. 

“Then I’ll do just that.” Dean said charmingly as he slowly took off Cas’s shirt. 

 

~~~

 

But then, two days later, Cas’s headaches started to become overwhelming, so he went to his brother again. 

“Gabriel, help me.” Cas said. Gabriel was currently unwrapping a candy bar. 

“Back again to pester me with questions, huh? What’s the matter this time? 

“ My head.” Cas said. 

“ Well, I guess I always knew that was a problem.” He said with a smirk. Castiel grabbed the candybar in his hand and threw it to the floor. 

“ No, Gabriel. I’m serious. My headaches are getting bad. The pain has been too much.” Cas said, and Gabe frowned. 

“ Maybe-no.” He muttered, almost inaudibly. 

“What?” Castiel asked urgently.

“ Nothing, it’s very unlikely.” He said. 

“ Tell me!” Castiel demanded.

“Fine. Maybe you’re getting you're human memories back. You  _ are  _ getting closer to humans. It’s almost like you’re becoming one. Don’t worry, you’ll still be an Angel if you get them back, but you’re beginning to develop human traits. Emotions. Being able to feel pain emotionally and physically. All that sexy time with Dean Winchester would probably be enough for them to start coming back and you have years of stuff running through your head, waiting to be remembered. Tell me when the headaches started.” 

“ When Dean and I first- first- ” 

“ Okay, okay. No need to explain there.” Gabriel cut him off. “ I definitely think my theory is correct. Now, the headaches getting worse mean that you’ll get your memories back soon, Cassie. So I think you should tell Dean what’s happening.” Cas nodded. 

And he did tell Dean. 

“Dean we need to discuss a topic of import.” Cas said one night. Dean frowned. 

“ What is it?” He asked. 

“ I have to confess, I know what happened before we became hunters. Gabriel told me.” Cas said. Dean’s eyes widened. 

“What?!?” He asked surprised. 

“ Gabriel told me that I fell and lost my grace and became human with all new memories. He told me about how we fell in love but you went to war. Then you left me and I got sick.” Castiel said sadly and tears were running down Dean’s cheeks.

“ I thought that if I left you, that I wouldn’t be able to hurt you.” Dean said with pain in his voice. “And then when I got that phone call, I felt so much regret and guilt. Then I thought I lost you. And it was all my fault. I thought you died. I blamed your death on myself. If I hadn’t had been such a dick too you, then maybe you wouldn’t have gotten sick. And then you came back, but you weren’t the same. You were not the Cas I knew. You didn’t remember me at all. But then I got to know the Angel you and I realized you were my Cas. But I couldn’t be sure if you still loved me, and that was the worst. And that day you said it, that was one of the happiest moments of my life. And I wanted to tell you what happened before I became a hunter, but I didn’t want to bring that upon you, not when you were so happy. And I didn’t want to think of what happened.” 

“I understand, Dean.” Cas said and he hugged him. 

“ But I know what my headaches mean.” Cas said. 

“What do they mean?” Dean asked

“ They mean I’m getting my memories back. My memories of being human with you. Any day, any minute, I could remember. You can have your Cas back.” Dean looked at him with a soft smile.

“ Despite everything, I know that I still have my Cas. Right now. You’re still my Cas, whether you remember everything or not.” Dean said, “ I love you, Castiel. Always. No matter what.”  He said and they kissed as Cas pulled him close. 

“ I love you too, Dean Winchester.” 


	10. Chapter 10

It wasn’t long after that night that Castiel received his memories. 

Him and Dean were lying in bed. Dean was stroking his hair and they were just flirting with each other playfully. Then Cas felt a sudden, white hot pain in his head. He yelled aloud. Dean freaked out. 

“ Cas! Cas, what’s wrong? What’s happening?” He cried. Cas rolled off the bed and now he was unconscious on the floor. Dean rushed to his side. He tried to Shake him awake. 

“ Cas, baby, wake up. Please wake up!” He yelled, panicked. Then Cas opened his eyes.

“ Dean?” He said weakly. Then he remembered. Everything at once. When he little and his mom took care of him. When he was a teenager and his dad took him to fly kites on a grassy field. His past birthdays when he didn’t have a party like the other kids because he just wanted to be with his family. Most of his family turning on him because he liked men. His many siblings failing to try to talk to him after they found out.  But those were not real memories. They were just made up by the angels.   

The real ones started with him graduating High School and going to College.  The party. The roar of Dean’s motorcycle at the front lawn. Dean picking him up and taking him for milkshakes. Their first kiss. Cas moving into Dean’s apartment. Them watching ‘Twilight Zone’ and ‘Star Trek’ on the couch together. Them going to the Beach together. “ _ Be like the ocean and always come back to me. Even when the pull you away. Always come back to me _ .” Then the drafting. Dean going to war and him coming back a different person. Dean always drunk on the couch. “ _ Come on, say you love me too.”  _ Cas coming home one day and finding that Dean had left. Him going to Balthazar. Him getting high with Meg. Him realizing that he was sick. Him at the hospital with Dean. “ _ “How am I supposed to be happy without you?” “You…have to try, you…have to…or none of…this…will be worth it.”  “…I’m happy…because you kept your promise.”“I haven’t kept anything, Cas, I let you go. I let this happen to you – I…” “…oh, Dean,…you …finally came home…to me.”  _ Him holding Abigail. Him not remembering parts of his life. Him looking at the slideshow Dean made of them at the beach and actually thinking he was with him at the beach. “ _ I’m taking you to the beach.”  _  Dean by his side telling him that it was okay to let go.  _ “You know. You know I love you. You know I do, so it’s ok. It’s ok to let you go now.”  _ Dean singing him their song over the heart rate monitor while he struggled to breathe. “ _ Take my whole life too.”  _  Everything going dark. He started to cry as he looked at Dean wearily. 

“ Dean… Oh Dean. You came back.”  He whispered. And then he passed out. 

“Cas? Castiel, baby? Cas!” Dean yelled, but Cas would not wake up again. Dean took Cas’s pulse. He sighed with relief because there was still a beat. He lifted Cas up into his arms and lay him gently on the bed. Then Dean got out his phone to call Sam. 

“ Dean?” Sammy’s boyish voice said through the receiver.

“ Sammy, help me.” He said, almost yelling with panic. 

“ What? What happened?” Sam asked with worry. 

“ It’s Cas, Sam. I don’t know what happened to him. He was fine, then he just started yelling and now he’s unconscious. Bring your boyfriend’s ass down here so he can tell me what’s going on. Hurry!” Dean yelled. 

“ Um Sure, Dean. Be right there. But I will need an explanation.” Sammy said and then hung up. 

Dean paced anxiously around the room as he waited for Sam and Gabriel to arrive. 

When he heard a knock on the door, he practically ran over to open it. 

“ Sammy! You’re here!” He said and gave him a big bear hug as Gabriel walked in. 

“ Please guys, you’ve gotta help me.” Dean said, glancing at Cas. 

“What happened to him?” Gabe asked. 

“ I don’t know, he just started yelling in pain, I guess because of his head, I don’t know. But then he passed out.” 

“ Ah, I see what’s happened.” Gabriel said. 

“ Tell me!” Dean yelled. 

“ Calm yourself, bro. He just got his memories back. That means that when he wakes up he’ll remember everything that happened when he was a little vulnerable human. I presume he told you that would happen, correct?” 

“Yes.” Dean answered.

“ Okay then. We’ll just have to wait until he wakes up. Now that we’ve got everything cleared up for you, Dean-o, we’re gonna head out. Let's go, Sammy.” Gabe said and began to walk out the door, but Dean stopped him. 

“ Wait, I have another question!” He said. 

“ What is it now?” Gabe asked, sounding annoyed. 

“ Why did Cas even fall in the first place?” He asked. 

“ Well, that there, is another story. One I’m not too keen on telling you. So bye-” But before he could go, Dean grabbed Cas’s angel blade from his pocket, slammed Gabe into the wall, and put it to his throat. Cas had told him where the blade was earlier today, so just in case, Dean put it in his pocket after Cas fell unconscious. 

“ Careful now.” Gabriel said nervously. “ That thing could kill me.” 

“ I know.” Dean growled. “ That’s the point. Now tell me why Castiel fell.” 

“ Dean.” Sammy said warningly. “ Get that  _ thing  _ away from my boyfriend. Now.” He said it with a snarl. 

“ You better listen to your brother. You will find out when the time is right. And it’s not now.” Gabriel said. Dean thought for a few moments before lowering the knife with a defeated sigh. 

“Thank You.” Gabe said with a huff. 

“ We’ll be leaving now, thank you very much.” Sam said coldly. Dean could tell he was extremely piss off at the moment, but he didn’t really care. His number one priority right now was Cas, not his bitchy brother. 

Sammy and Gabriel walked out and Dean slammed the door behind them, yelling “Bitch!” really loudly, not caring who else in the motel heard it.

Dean went over to Cas to lay beside and hold his hand. He made invisible circles with his thumb on the back of his hand and kissed him on the forehead. 

“It’s gonna be okay, baby. You’re gonna be alright.” He whispered and fell asleep right there. 

 


	11. Chapter 11

When Dean woke up, the bed was empty and Cas was gone. He sat up and looked around. 

“ Cas? Cas?” He called out. Silence. He got out of the bed. He was still fully clothed. He looked out the window. The Impala was gone. 

“Shit!” He cursed. He had no car and Cas was gone. He called him, but he didn’t answer.  He decided to call Sammy. 

“ What do you want, Dean.” Sam said when he answered the phone. His tone was harsh and cold.

“ Cas is gone! He took my car.” Dean said

“ Not my problem.” Sam said. 

“What’s up with you?” Dean asked, commenting on Sam’s attitude. 

“ What’s up is that you put a fucking knife to my boyfriend's throat, jerk. That’s what’s fucking up.” Sammy said. 

“ Jeez, Sam. I’m sorry, okay? Let it go.” Dean told Sammy. 

“ No Dean, I will not let it go and sorry will not cut it. Sorry won’t stop me being mad, and sorry won’t stop you being a fucking asshole. So don’t ask me for any favors now because I am not in the mood to deal with your whiney attitude and stupid complaints.” Sam said and hung up. 

“ YOU LITTLE BITCH!” Dean yelled, as anger coursed through him.  He threw the phone as hard as he could at the wall in front of him. It shattered. Wires were hanging out  and broken glass surrounded it.

Dean could not deal with Sam’s shit right now. 

He went through a drawer next to the bed and took out his other phone. He dialed Bobby’s number. 

“Bobby, I need you to pick me up at my motel.” Dean said. 

“What happened to Sam? Why can’t he pick you up? What happened to the car I gave you?” Bobby asked. 

“Sam’s a dick and Cas ran off with my car.” 

“Boy, you’ve got a hell of alot of explaining to do.” Bobby said.

“ I’ll tell you once you get here.” Dean said.

“Okay, ya idjit. Better be thankful I’m driving my ass down there to help you.”  He said. 

“ Thanks Bobby.” He said.

“Don’t mention it, son.” Bobby said. Dean hung up. 

By the time Bobby got there, Dean had already packed his stuff and checked out  of the motel.

“ So are you gonna tell me why I drove all the way up here to pick you up?” Bobby asked. Dean nodded. 

“Last night, Cas passed out. So I called up Sam and Gabriel to help, and Gabriel told me that Cas was receiving his old memories. Then he was about to leave, but I asked him why Cas fell from heaven and became human, and he didn’t answer me.  _ So  _ I…” 

“What did you do, son?” Bobby asked.

“ I grabbed Cas’s angel blade, put it to his throat and threatened him.” 

“ Ya great big idjit! You don’t go around threatening your brother’s boyfriend with a knife!” Bobby sassed. 

“ I’m sorry, okay!” Dean said. 

“ Later down the road, an apology ain’t gonna enough.” Bobby said. 

“ It already isn’t with Sammy.”

 

For the rest of the ride to Bobby’s house, It was silent. When they got there, Dean tried calling Cas again. No answer. 

“Come on Cas, pick up!” Dean got frustrated and kicked the wall. His foot went through it and there was now a hole in the plaster. Bobby came in the room a few minutes later. He looked at the hole.

“ You’re gonna be fixing that, and I’m not gonna pay for anything you need to do it.” Bobby said, but Dean wasn’t listening. He just sat down against the part of the wall that did not have a hole. Bobby sighed.

“Son-” But Dean cut him off.

“ You don’t understand. I can’t lose him again. I already lost him once and it was all my fault. I don’t think I would be able to cope if I lost him again.” 

“I do understand.” Bobby said sadly. Dean looked up.

“ What do you mean?” He asked. Bobby sat down next to him. 

“ Remember when I told you a demon killed my wife?” He asked. Dean nodded. “Well that may not be exactly the truth.” 

“What?” Dean asked. 

“You see, boy. Everything was normal, then one day she wasn’t the same. Then she flashed those black eyes at me and I didn’t know what else to do.” Bobby said. He was crying now. “ So I grabbed a gun and I shot her. But it didn’t work. It was only after I figured out how to exorcise the demon did I realize what I had done. And it was one of my biggest regrets of my life.” 

“Bobby…” 

“It’s all right, son. I just thought you ought to know.” He said and walked out of the room. Dean looked down at his hands. It looks like everyone’s lives went down to shit at one point. 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Dean woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing. His neck was uncomfortable from the awkward position he fell asleep in. 

He yawned and groggily flipped open the phone to answer it. 

“Hello?” He asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Dean.” He heard a gravelly voice say through the receiver. Dean suddenly felt very awake. It was  _ Cas _ . 

“Cas?” He asked.

“ Yes, Dean. It’s me.” He sounded very tired.

“Oh my god, Cas are you alright? Where have you been? I’ve been so worried, you don’t even know.” 

“ Unfortunately, I don’t think I am alright.” Cas said, out of breath. He sounded like he was in pain. Dean could've sworn he had a heart attack right then and there. 

“ What? What’s wrong? Where are you?”  Dean asked urgently.

“ I don’t know where I am. But my powers are currently... low. They’re burnt out and I can’t use them. Which is unfortunate at the moment because I’m hurt. I need help.” Dean was in full on panic mode by now. 

“ Okay Cas, okay. Tell me what you see around you.” Dean said, holding his breath. 

“ Trees…. Trees everywhere... Forest...I think? I don’t know…. I’m really... dizzy at the ...moment.... I think I’m in a clearing… flowers everywhere.”  Cas said. His voice faded out more and more with every word he spoke. 

“Cas. Cas! Stay with me, please!” 

“Dean…” Cas whispered weakly. Then he heard the line go dead. 

_ No no no! _ Dean grabbed Bobby’s keys and ran into the kitchen.

“Bobby, I have to leave! Cas!” Dean said urgently. Bobby nodded.

“Go, I’ll be waitin over here for you to get back.” He said and Dean rushed over to the car and drove. Dean knew where Cas was at. By what he said, it sounded like that clearing nearby that Bobby had took them to on a hunt. But Dean couldn’t figure out why the hell Cas would be there of all places.

Dean drove as fast as he could, without getting pulled over by a cop. When he arrived, he had to hike a mile through the rough forest terrain. 

He pulled over to the side of the road, got out, and ran through the forest. He got there in minutes, and when he arrived, he saw Cas laying on the grassy floor, covered in blood, and surrounded by wildflowers. 

“CAS!” He yelled as he ran over to him. “ No, Cas baby, wake up. Please wake up!” He knelt down beside him and took his pulse. There was a faint beat. He looked at the wound. It looked like he had been stabbed.

“ No, Cas. No, you can’t die. No. We were going to be happy again! Just like before! Please wake up! I can’t live without you again! We need you! I need you!” He cried. “I’m not gonna let you die on me, baby. No. It’s gonna be alright. You have to be alright.” He hugged him and kissed him on the forehead. Then he picked him up and carried him through the forest, running as fast as he could. Once he got to the car, he tried to get out his phone, but it was dead. He tried getting the phone Cas had, but it was also dead. 

So he put Cas in the car and drove as fast as he could to the nearest hospital, not caring if he got pulled over by a cop. He made a forty minute drive to the hospital in ten minutes. 

When he got there, he was frightened that he was too late. He rushed him into the ER and stayed by his side until the doctors dragged him away. 


	13. Chapter 13

Cas woke up. He was in bed and Dean was by his side, sleeping. He looked at the clock beside him. It was 2:00 am. 

He remembered everything.He remembered why he fell. He remembered falling in love with Dean. Twice. He remembered all the heartbreak and joy. Every emotion at once. It was overwhelming. He needed to get out. He needed to clear his head. He grabbed his trench coat and the key’s to the Impala. He walked out and drove off, not thinking about where he was going. 

He stopped driving when he got to a Gas-N-Sip. He parked the car in the parking space, planning to get Dean some pie for when he got back. He was the only person there, besides the cashier inside. It was only after he got out of the car when he realized that he had forgotten that he had not brought  his money. He was about to get back into the car when a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. 

He was facing a man who looked around his twenties. He had a black hood over his white blonde hair. He was wearing all black and his eyes where an unnatural electric-blue. The man proceeded to take out a very sharp knife. 

The cashier in the Gas-N-Sip was too occupied with a magazine to notice what was happening and she had big headphones over her ears. No one was there to help him. 

“Give me your wallet.” He said with a growl. He had a rough and Demanding voice. 

“I-I don’t have money with me.” Cas said. He had to admit. He was frightened. Cas had none of his angelic abilities because the shock of all those memories coming back at once burnt them out for a short period of time. 

“Liar.” The mugger said. “ They all say that. Now hand over your valuables, or this knife will go right through you. 

“I swear I do not have anything.” He said nervously. The mugger turned red from anger. Then he punched Cas right in the face. Cas heard a crack and felt blood dripping down his nose. This guy had broken his fucking nose! It was painful, but he noticed that the mugger was no longer putting the knife against his throat. So he seized the opportunity to try and escape back into the car. But before he could, the mugger noticed what he was attempting to do and pulled him back. 

“ You know that won't work.” He said with an evil smile. Then he slashed the blade across Castiel’s abdomen, leaving a deep and painful wound. There was dark red blood everywhere and Cas was dizzy from the pain. 

If only he had his powers. Then he wouldn’t be in this mess.  But he never really had good luck. 

Cas fell to the ground from the pain. His eyes closed, but he was still conscious. He felt the mugger searching through his pockets until he heard the jingling of the Impala keys. 

“Well I guess you weren’t lying about not having money. You’re gonna die anyway, so why would I let this sweet ride go to waste?” He said with a chuckle. 

“ You’re messing… with… the wrong… person.” Cas said weakly in barely a whisper “ Dean’s gonna.... Come… and he’s gonna… kill you.” The mugger gave him a mischievous smile. 

“Not if he can’t find me.” He smirked. “ And I’m not gonna make it easy for this guy either. I’m gonna hide your body, of course. And I know the perfect place too!” He said with maniacal laughter. 

Then he grabbed Cas by the wrists and dragged him to the back of the car to throw him in the trunk. 

“You...demon…” Cas said.

“ Well, you’re not wrong.” The mugger said, and his eyes flashed from electric-blue to pitch black in a second. Then he tried to open the trunk with a diabolical grin.  But his grin turned to anger when he saw he could not open it. 

“It’s demon proof. So, you know about us? Us demons? I see your little traps. But I also see you weren’t clever enough to ward me against the rest of the car, So I guess you’ll be going in the back seat.” He said, and then dragged him into the back seat and put him in forcefully. 

Cas could not move because of the pain from the wound. He closed his eyes again. He heard the engine of the car turn on and felt the vibration. Then he felt the car move across the rough road and they were off. Cas breathed heavily. He was going to die. Cas didn’t want to die. He already died once, he didn’t want to again. He couldn’t do that to Dean. No. He had to live. He had to do it for Dean. But he didn’t know how. 

When they finally stopped, the demon opened the door and dragged him about onto the rough asphalt. They were on an empty road, surrounded by forest. 

The demon grabbed him by the wrist again and dragged him throughout the forest. His wrists were now bruised, and as the demon dragged him, he broke one of them. He yelped in pain, but the demon just laughed. 

Cas was now covered in dirt and blood, and was sure that this would lead to an infection in the wound. There were a million sticks from the floor poking him and digging into his skin. 

He dragged him for what seemed like forever, until they finally reached a clearing. The demon dropped his wrists. Then he went into Cas’s pockets and got his phone.  

“ Bye, bitch. See ya in hell.” He said and then Cas heard footsteps fading out to silence. 

Cas looked at his surroundings. There was flowers everywhere. The grass beneath him was stained with his own spilled blood. Then he noticed, a few feet away from him, was the attacker's own cell phone. It must have fell out of his pockets without him noticing. He crawled over to it weakly and flipped it open to dial Dean’s number. 

“Hello.” He heard Dean’s sweet familiar voice. 

“Dean.” He said. 

“ Cas?” Dean asked. He sounded surprised and worried. 

“Yes, Dean. It’s me.” He said weakly. The pain showed in his voice, and Cas knew it.

“Oh my god, Cas are you alright? Where have you been? I’ve been so worried, you don’t even know.” Dean said. He could hear the anxiety in Dean’s voice. 

“ Unfortunately, I don’t think I am alright.” Cas said, looking at his wound. He was breathing heavily again. 

“ What? What’s wrong? Where are you?”  Dean asked. 

“ I don’t know where I am. But my powers are currently... low. They’re burnt out and I can’t use them. Which is unfortunate at the moment because I’m hurt. I need help.” Cas said. He was in so much pain. But he needed to hold on for Dean. 

“ Okay Cas, okay. Tell me what you see around you.” Dean said and Cas could tell Dean was panicking. 

“ Trees....Trees everywhere...Forest, I think? I don’t…. know, I’m really ….dizzy at the moment.... I think I’m in a clearing… flowers everywhere.” Cas said. He struggled to stay conscious. 

“Cas. Cas! Stay with me, please!” Dean yelled, but Cas simply could not. 

“Dean…” He managed to say, trying to say “Dean I’m sorry” But before he could get the words out, he passed out and everything went dark. 


	14. Chapter 14

Cas woke up in a hospital. He saw the heart rate monitor by his side and the IV’s pumping drugs into his system. To his side was Dean on his knees with his head down on the metal railings of the bed holding his hand.  His fingers twitched.

“Dean?” He whispered.His voice was soft and quiet. Dean’s head jerked up. His face was tear stained.

“Cas!” He said with joy and surprise. He kissed him.

“What… what happened?” He asked.

“You’ve been in a coma for almost two weeks. The doctors- the doctors said you wouldn’t wake up. We were gonna pull the plug tomorrow, we were gonna let you go. I thought I lost you again, Cas. I’m so glad you’re awake, man. I thought you were gone.” Dean said. He was crying again.

“Dean... I’m an angel. Once my powers are restored, I will heal. That’s how I’m awake.” Cas said with a slight smile.

“Oh, Cas. Thank you. Thank you. You came back. Thank you. I didn’t know if you were gonna wake up or not. I thought you where human.”

“No, I’m not human. My grace is just burnt out. It will slowly return, which means that I will heal faster than a normal human.”

“Thank you for coming back.” Dean said.

“Of course I came back. I made a promise, remember? Why would I break my promise when you never broke yours?” Cas said with a grin.

“Thank you, baby.” Dean said. Cas nodded.

“What happened to you? How did you get hurt? Where’s the car? Why did you leave?” Dean asked. Castiel thought back and sighed.

“ When I woke up, I remembered everything at once. It was overwhelming. That was how my grace burnt out. I needed to clear my head.” He said. “So I went out and drove. I planned to return before you woke up, but things didn’t turn out like that. I stopped at a gas station. I thought that I would get you some pie. I know how much you love pie.” He smiled. Dean didn’t.

        “ But when I got out, I realized I forgot my money. I was about to go back into the car, but I was too late. A mugger got me. I told him I had no money, and he beat me up and stabbed me. Then he took the keys and tried to open the trunk, but couldn’t because apparently he was a demon. So instead he threw me in the backseat and drove to that spot in the forest to ‘Body dump’ me, I guess you could say. He took my phone, but dropped his own without realizing it and that’s how I was able to call you.” Dean now looked really pissed off.

“ I’m gonna hunt down that son of a bitch and kill him.” Dean huffed.

“That will not be necessary.” Castiel said. “When I get my powers back, I will be able to locate him and hunt him down myself in minutes.”

“I’m just glad you’re okay now.” Dean said. There was a few minutes of silence.

“ Dean.” Cas said.

“ What?”

“ These drugs,” He said, signaling to the IVs. “ They’re slowing me down. My grace won’t come back if they continue to put them in my system.” Dean frowned.

“ But the drugs are what’s keeping the pain away. They might even be what’s keeping you alive.”

“I’ll be fine without them. Anyway, the sooner we can get out of here, the sooner we can get some alone time.” He winked. Dean smiled.

“ God, I’ve missed you Cas.” He said and then placed a kiss on his forehead. “Are you sure you’ll be alright?”

“Yeah, but can you stay with me until the hospital allows me to go?” He asked.

“ I wouldn’t dream of leaving you.” He said and kissed him. Then he pushed the button to call the doctor and inform him that Cas was awake.

An asian dude with black hair that went to his jaw and a white lab coat came in shortly after he pressed the button.

“ Hey, Kevin.” Dean said to him.

“Hello Dean.” He said and then he looked over to Castiel. When he saw that he was awake, he looked surprised.

“ Mr. Novak is awake!” Kevin said. “ I’m Dr. Tran. But you can call me Kevin.”  Castiel nodded. To Castiel, he looked a little young to be a doctor.

“ You know,” Dr. Tran said, “ You are very luck you woke up. We thought you had left us.”

“Yes, I guess I am.” Castiel said.

“ Unfortunately, now that you are awake, the police will have to question you about your wounds. See if I am correct, you have a broken nose, twigs and rocks lodged in your skin,  a broken wrist, a sprained ankle, a stab wound, several cuts and bruises and a broken rib. The stab wound had also become infected, which was very dangerous, so you’re lucky Dean got you here as soon as he did. Those are very serious wounds, Mr. Novak, and you lost a lot of blood. It seems that you had been attacked. If you have, you have to tell the police. We don’t want someone that dangerous wandering around. It’s a miracle that you survived .” He said.

Cas frowned. He was definitely not in the mood to be interrogated by people who couldn’t even remotely help with the situation. It’s not like the police are trained in catching demons. He also did not realize that he had so many injuries. He looked at the hand Dean was not holding and saw there was a cast on it. His arms were covered in purple bruises and scabs. He didn’t feel that much pain at the moment, but that was probably because of morphine and some other drugs.

“When will the police arrive?” Castiel asked. Kevin looked at his watch.

“About 30 minutes.” He said. “I’ll leave you two to talk.” He started to walk out, but before he could, Castiel stopped him.

“Wait. One more thing.”

“Yes?” Dr. Tran replied.

“Can you not give me morphine, or drugs similar to it?” Cas asked.

“ Why not? Those are what’s preventing you from being in pain.” Kevin said. Castiel could not answer his question, but luckily, Dean cut in.

“ Uh, he’s very … spiritual. He likes things to happen naturally. He wants to heal without the drugs.”

“Yes.” Cas agreed with a nod. Kevin didn’t look too sure.

“ Are you sure about this? If we take off the drugs, you’ll be in a lot of pain…”

“I’m sure.” Cas said.

“Okay.” Dr. Tran said “If you change your mind tell me.”  Then he left the room.  Dean turned to Cas.

“ I hope you’re sure about this.” He said.

“It’s fine, I can manage. What, do you think that I haven’t been through worse in my lifetime? You musn’t forget, I’m extremely old. And I’m an angel…” Cas smiled.

“ Oh, well I can’t help but worry. I love you too much not to worry.” Dean said. Cas chuckled.

“I guess I can’t argue with that.” He said.

 For the next twenty minutes, they just talked and kissed. They heard the door open and two tough looking police officers walked through.

“Hello I’m officer Rufus Turner and this is my partner, Officer Gordon Walker. We’re here to ask you a few questions.” He said. They walked over to Cas and ignored Dean.

“Can you tell us what happened?” Rufus asked.

“Be sure to include as many details as possible.” Gordon added. Castiel nodded.

“ I had gone out for a drive, and I stopped at a Gas-N-Sip, but I realized I had no money. I was just about to get back in my car, when this guy stopped me.”

“Can you describe him?” Rufus asked as he pulled out a notebook.

“ Um yes.” Castiel said. “ He had light blonde hair, pale skin, electric- blue eyes, and he was wearing all black.”

Rufus looked over at Gordon with knowing eyes.

“Same description. He’s talking about him.” He told Gordon. They both looked stressed.

“ Can you tell us what happened after that?” Gordon asked.

“ Yes. The guy took out this knife. It was silver and had a metal handle.  Then he asked me to hand over my wallet, and I told him I didn’t have it and he punched me in the face. Broke my nose. Then I tried to get back to my car, but he noticed and then he sliced the knife across my stomach. Then he took my keys, threw me in the car, and drove me to this forest. Then he dragged me about a mile in, and left me at a clearing. He took my phone, but his own cell fell out of his pocket without his knowledge. That’s how I was able to call Dean to come get me.” Cas said.

“Did you turn the phone into the station?” Rufus asked Dean and Dean said he did.

“ I think that will be all, thank you for your time.” Rufus said and the two officers left.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm posting this chapter early, it's really short, but I'll be posting another chapter tomorrow that's longer. I got a comment to update, so I did, but it's an extremely short chapter because I'm posting early and I'm posting another Chapter tomorrow too.

 The next few days were hell for Cas. His body hurt all over and he could barely move due to the pain. Dean tried multiple times to convince him to return to the meds, but he always refused. So Dean, being the good person that he was, comforted Cas instead.

“It’s gonna be okay, baby.” He always said as he held his hand. Sometimes he lay beside him in the hospital and told him funny stories of past hunting trips or of when he was little. Dean was there the entire time and basically took care of him.

Cas progressively got better as time passed. In a week, he  had had enough grace to flicker the lights in the room. By then all the bruises and scratches were gone, his nose was fully healed and strait, and his broken bones and sprained ankle where almost healed. The stab wound took more time, but it healed quicker than average.

“I’ve never seen anything like it! You must have an angel watching over you!” Dr. Tran exclaimed one day. Dean and Cas both chuckled.

“Yes, I must.” Cas said, laughing.  That day, he was released out of the hospital. A week later, he was completely healed.

“I cannot believe it! You’re healed!” Dr. Tran said. It was Castiel’s last appointment. “It looks like you’ll be fine, with no permanent damage. And you’ve healed three times as fast as expected. You are a living miracle, Mr. Novak. If you feel any pain were your wounds were, just call me again, and I’ll see if there’s anything wrong. But other that that you’re good to go.”

“Thanks doc.” Dean said, and they left.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this Au, not all the Angels are siblings. The only Angels Cas is related to in this story is Gabriel and Micheal. Therefor, this chapter does not include incest.

When they got back to the motel they were staying at, Dean hugged Cas tight and kissed him.

“Oh, I’m so glad you’re alright.” Dean said. Castiel’s wings were now visible and he had a large smile on his face.

“ I have one question though.” Dean said seriously.

“What is it?” Cas asked him.

“Why did you fall?” Dean asked. The angel’s wings and smile disappeared. He looked very upset.

“Well you’ve waited long enough to find out. Anyway, It’s better that I be the one to tell you.” He said. He sat down at the edge of the bed and Dean sat down next to him.

“Remember when you left, and I did all that stuff? Like hung out with the wrong people, took drugs, and used Balthazar?” He asked. Dean shuddered at the memory and nodded.

“Well that wasn’t the first time I lost someone, and that led me to doing something similar.” Cas said. “ See, there was this girl. Her name was Hannah. Like me, she was an Angel. We were in love. But one day, she disobeyed. She killed another angel for revenge. And as punishment for the crime, she was killed.” Cas paused.

“ I was torn by her death. I had never lost anyone that I loved as much as her. But then another angel came to me. His name was Lucifer. He told me that he was a different angel named Ezekiel. He manipulated me into doing some terrible things. I killed so many people and I nearly killed an angel. And the _things_ I did with him in bed... and the angels found out about what I had done and my affair with him, and they took away my grace and wings. I fell. I was reborn as a new person, a human. And I met you.”

Dean looked at him. But it wasn’t with disgust or anger like Cas had expected. It was with sympathy.

“Please, don’t be mad.” Cas begged.

“ I’m not mad.” Dean said.

“ Really?”

“ I mean, it is kind of strange that you fucked satan, but I’m not mad. That was in the past. A long time ago. And I know you’ve learned from your mistakes.”

Cas kissed him.

“Thank you, Dean.” He said and kissed him more.

“Just remember that I’ll always love you.” Dean said.

“ Only if you promise the same.”

“ Deal.”

Cas’s wings showed once again. He took off Dean’s shirt. As they kissed, Dean took off Cas’s own shirt.

    They laid down in the bed and Dean was on top of Cas. They removed their pants.

“ Oh, I’ve missed you so much.” Dean moaned.

    And what happened next cheered both of them up to an extent. They had some really nice sex and by the end, they laid in bed next to each other, smiling and out of breath.

“Do you think anyone heard us?” Cas asked. Dean shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know, maybe. I don’t care if they did, we’re leaving this motel tomorrow.”

“Nice.” Castiel said and leaned closer to Dean, resting his head on his chest while dean wrapped his arms around him. Dean was laying on his wing, but it wasn’t uncomfortable.

“Do you ever think about getting a house one day? A nice one with a white picket fence. Maybe we could adopt a child, have a family. Then we can bicker on the front porch in rocking chairs when we're old. Just like we talked about all those years back.”

“ That would be cool.” Dean said. “But at the moment, we have to focus on saving people, hunting things.”

“ I know. I mean like in the future. We’re still relatively young now, but we’re getting older by the minute. Maybe we should start thinking about dying it down.” Cas said and Dean smiled.

“What are you talking about, Cas? you’re already really old and you’re not going to age.”

“By we, I meant you.” He laughed.

“ Yeah, I’d like that. The whole apple pie life. Just us together. Maybe we can get jobs. Get married secretly and have a ceremony with just us and Sam. Maybe invite Bobby, Ellen, and Jo.” Cas smiled and kissed him.

“ I would love that.”

“Will you do it?” Dean asked.

“Do what?”

“Marry me? It would be illegal, but I could find a way.” Dean said. “I’ve already broken the law tons of times, it’s not like this will change anything.”

“Are you proposing to me, Dean Winchester?” Cas asked.

“Yes. What’s your answer?” Dean asked.

“Yes.” Cas said. “I will marry you.” He said and Dean felt so happy. He smiled.

They kissed.

“Looks like you’re gonna be Castiel Winchester.” He said.

“I think the name suits me, don’t you?” He asked with a grin.

“Yeah, it’s perfect.” Dean said smiling, and they fell asleep there.


	17. Chapter 17

Cas and Dean spent a lot of time with each other the next few days. They rarely left each other’s side. Cas had already taken care of the demon the next morning.

It was before Dean, his now fiance, had woken up. He used his grace to track the demon down in seconds and flew over to him. He appeared right behind him. The demon was in an abandoned house.

“I’m back, you son of a bitch.” Castiel said. The demon turned around. The look on his face was priceless. He looked scared shitless.

“ How- how are you here? You should be dead! I killed you.” The demon said. Castiel snickered.

“ I’m an angel, you ass.” He said. The demon tried to turn and run, but Castiel grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around. Then he placed two fingers on his head and his eyes were consumed in a bright light. The demon screamed of pain, but Castiel gave no mercy. The bright light disappeared and the Demon was dead on the floor.

“ That’s what you get. I told you that you were messing with the wrong person.” He said. Then he grabbed a pair of keys from the dead demon’s pocket and walked out the front door. He was greeted by the sight of Dean’s 67’ Chevy Impala. He got into it and then used his grace to transport himself and the car to a parking space at the motel they were staying at.

Cas got out. The car was parked perfectly, and there wasn’t even a scratch on it. Then Cas went into their room quietly and lay right back beside Dean.

“Cas… demon… car.” Dean said, still half asleep.

“ Shhh Dean, it’s alright. It’s all taken care of. Go back to sleep.” Cas whispered. Dean nodded sleepily.

“I love you.” He said with a yawn, and then immediately fell asleep again in Cas’s arms.

"Don't worry, I love you too." Cas whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

It was five months after Cas got stabbed. Dean and him were both in an old abandoned church, dressed in their finest suits. Ellen, and Jo were sitting down looking at the altar, where Cas and Sam were, waiting. Then the church doors opened and there was Dean, looking nice in a black suit wearing a deep blue tie. Bobby was there by his side and he walked him down the aisle. Cas smiled.

He was also wearing a black suit, but instead he had a green tie. They didn’t care if the whole thing was cheesy, they wanted to do it right. When Dean got up to the altar, they faced each other. Sam said a bunch of stuff and then they said their vows.

“ Do you Castiel Novak, take Dean Winchester to be your… illegally… wedded husband?” Sam asked.

“I do.” Cas said.

“ And do you, Dean Winchester, take Castiel Novak to be your… also illegally..  Wedded husband.

“Hell yes.” Dean said with a smile. Then Dean put a ring with a green gem on it around Cas’s finger and Cas put a ring with a blue gem around Dean’s finger.

“ Then you may seal the deal with a kiss.” Sam said, and they did. As their lips met, everyone clapped. They could hear excited squeals from Jo. They had did it. They were now officially married. Cas’s wings were now visible. Everybody but Dean gasped. Dean and him both laughed.

They were both overjoyed.

After the ceremony, they all went out for pie and burgers. They all had a good time.

“How does it feel, being a Winchester?” Sam asked Cas.

“Oh, it feels amazing. I’m so happy. Now me and Dean belong to each other. We’re more connected.” Cas said. Then he held Dean’s hand. They fed each other bites of pie and they talked to Bobby, Ellen, Jo, and Sam. They made jokes and laughed and they never took their eyes off each other once. They were finally happy. Dean could have is angel forever.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the last chapter early!

As time went on, Dean and Cas finally got a house. And yes, it had a white picket fence. It was by the beach too.  They also adopted a daughter, named Claire and Cas finally convinced Dean to get a dog.

They now had the apple pie life and it was great. Dean and Cas got to watch their daughter grow up and get married. Claire married a man named Jimmy Milton. They both walked her down the aisle when the time came. Cas became a doctor like he wanted and Dean became a police officer.    

Cas though, unlike Dean stayed young. It was unavoidable. But Cas still loved Dean with all his heart, even when people started to think Dean was his father. His only regret was not being able to grow old with him. But at least he got to stay young for him.

As Dean grew older though, he also became sicker. But Cas would use his grace to try and heal Dean’s joints and bones if they were stiff and if Dean had a cold, with a touch of Cas’s fingers he would be better. But Cas knew that soon, Dean was going to die. But he was not worried because he knew he would be able to go with him to heaven.

 

One autumn day, Dean and Cas were sitting on the porch, looking out at the beach. The wind blew colored leaves across the light grey sky and cries of seagulls could be heard as they flew above the grey sparkling ocean. Cas knew that this was the day Dean would die. So he was determined to make it a good one for him. He spent all his time with him and their daughter did as well. They went to the beach together. They had everyone over for a picnic. Ellen, Jo, Sammy, Claire, Jimmy, and their granddaughters and Grandson,  Charlie, Jody and Chuck Milton. Cas would only look sad when he knew Dean couldn’t see him.

By the time the day was over, Dean was extremely happy, but also very tired.

They were both at their house alone They were sitting on the brown leather couch. Dean was watching the news and Cas had a book in his hands.

“ I’m gonna go get some water.” Cas said suddenly. He looked up from his book at Dean. But he wasn’t paying attention, he was looking at the Television with a smile on his face.

“Cas, look. Gay marriage has been legalized in 50 states! We’re no longer illegally married!” Dean turned to Cas. Cas looked at the Television and sure enough, there it was. The announcement. There were people dressed in rainbow colours holding signs to support it.  Dean had lived to see the day that they were no longer married illegally. Cas smiled brightly. There were now tears in his eyes. Some of them were sad. Some of them were happy.

“Congratulations Dean. Now we’re free.” He smiled. Dean smiled back at him with tears of joy. Cas kissed him. Because he knew that when he came back from the kitchen with water, Dean would already be gone. So he made the last kiss a good one.

“I love you, Dean.” He said one final time.

“I love you too, baby.” Dean said. And Cas went into the kitchen to get water. When Cas came back, Dean was asleep and he knew he wouldn’t wake up. But it didn’t matter, because at the snap of his fingers, Cas was in heaven with Dean. Dean was now young and lively with his leather jacket and his wolfish smile. They were on a beautiful beach where the ocean was as blue as Cas’s eyes and the sand was warm and soft. Cas ran over to Dean and embraced him in a hug.

“Well, we have forever now, baby.  Do you want to sail the ocean with me?” Dean asked. “We can finally sail the world on a boat.” Cas nodded crying tears of joy.

“Let’s go and we’ll see where the water takes us. Then we can always go back to our island, with that two story house and white picket fence all to ourselves.” Cas said. They kissed again and hugged.

“ We can be with each other, forever. Just like we wanted. We can finally be happy forever.” Dean said, and Cas grabbed his hand and they walked across the beach, picking up shells and throwing them into the water, until they reached a boat. Coming from it was the sound of elvis playing from a stereo. “ _Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can’t help falling in love with you.”_  They climbed on it together, and then they set sail, the couple who had been through everything for each other. Cas and Dean.


End file.
